


[星战]背叛的另一面

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:背叛总是不期而至，它不仅可能来自于你的敌人，更可能来自于你的朋友，杜库曾经这样警告奎刚。





	[星战]背叛的另一面

**Author's Note:**

> 作者:溜达（Люда）

正文

杜库向来习惯大步走路。

尚在绝地圣殿时，杜库倘若踏上归途前去向长老会作任务简报，就会大步流星地走过圣殿门前坚硬的石板路，一阵风似的掠过平整的走廊，最终吹开长老会房间的大门一一确切讲，刮进门的其实是两股劲风。奎刚•金，同样叛逆的绝地大师，杜库的前徒弟，常常伴随杜库身边，共同从一桩桩棘手的任务中归来。两位同样高大的绝地大师一路上争论不休，却从未放缓过一次脚步。

现在杜库一个人在沙丘间走走停停，颇不习惯沙子硌在靴底这种绵软空虚到令人恼火的触感。杜库缓慢地行进，在空旷的沙山上落下一排沉重的脚印，袍角在干热死寂的空气中拂动。

塔图因的白天通常都是这样的，灼人的日光炙烤着来往行人的皮肤，沙漠上的反光更是刺眼。所以有条件的居民大多选择藏匿在莫斯埃斯利的小酒馆的阴凉当中，不得不出门的生物也是行色匆匆，尽量把自己掩蔽在罩袍与兜帽之下。

汗珠从杜库额角淌下，在强光下闪着晶亮的微光。杜库并非不惧热浪，但此时他无暇顾及分毫。他正沿着原力中陈旧的扰动和现实中的路径前进，而每迈出一步，杜库的内心就越发如堕冰窖。曾经瞬间聚集在塔图因沙漠里的黑暗面力量早已荡然无存，可仅仅是碰触原力中撕裂的伤痕就令杜库心悸不已。

这是西斯的力量，纯粹的邪恶，和他多年前在档案馆查看的那个西斯记录仪中蕴藏的黑暗如出一辙。这是那个被欧比旺斩杀的扎布拉克人留下的痕迹。杜库让自身原力发散开来，他仿佛看见西斯顺着这条道路骑着飞行摩托横冲上前，一跃而下拔出光剑，血红的剑刃与绿色剑刃相撞......

骤然杜库猛地刹住脚步，纷杂的影像扑面而来。这里是塔图因上奎刚遭遇西斯尊主并与之搏斗的中心地带。

沉浸于原力，杜库似乎看到飞旋的绿色剑刃，飘动的衣袂，还有奎刚一头柔软而蓬乱的褐发。铺天盖地都是奎刚的气息，杜库摇摇欲坠，左手攥紧又松开，手心的的什么东西直直落进沙地，激起一小片尘雾。

突然西斯那满是仇恨的扭曲面庞出现在杜库眼前，杜库被抽干了全身力气般，颓然跪地。

挥开幻象，杜库竭力在沙中摸索了几下，方才一直握着的那条暖棕色学徒辫赫然显现，杜库小心翼翼地捡起。

奎刚已经不在了，而杜库依然在这个困局之中左碰右撞，试图追寻死去的西斯尊主的每一条蛛丝马迹。深知长老会对冈雷总督关于幕后的西斯师傅的审讯会无疾而终，杜库决定亲自访迹，穿梭在条条线索中，让原力将他引向那个西斯师傅。

"我一定会找到那个西斯。"杜库紧紧握住了手中当初他亲手为奎刚剪下的学徒辫。

 

 

杜库的冥想中忽然出现一丝波动。原力中熟悉的震动，若隐若现的纽带。杜库倏地睁眼，是塔图因漫天的黄沙。

杜库依旧盘腿坐着，把手支在沙地上，慢慢别过身。首先一闪而过的是模糊的残影，紧接着亚麻色衣袍映入眼帘，投射在视网膜上，与记忆中开始变得陌生的影像完全重合。

"奎刚。"杜库轻轻吐出这两个字。

四目相对，杜库眼见着奎刚嘴唇翕动，倾出的话语却令杜库脸色瞬间煞白。

奎刚怎么能？他的老学徒怎么胆敢指控他的背叛？杜库颤抖着，全然没注意自己何时已经站起，光剑在空中挥出一道弧度，落在身体右下方，蓄势待发。

这些年牺牲的绝地们分明是死于长老会的短视与傲慢，那么继续留在武士团有何裨益？他的所作所为是为了建立一个更好，更高效的政权，这是有意义的，是绝地所没有看到的，他的老徒弟应当帮助师傅才对......诸多念头一股脑涌进杜库的脑海。

方才附着在指间的沙子被汗水打湿，沙子黏附不去，被困在了杜库握剑的手上，正如最终梗在喉咙中没能说出的苍白无力的解释一样。

对面绿色的光剑一声嗡鸣，裹挟着生命原力的剑刃破空而来。血红的剑刃迎头劈下，两刃相接，震得二人不约而同后退一步。奎刚宛如旋风一般的凌厉攻势在杜库眼中是放慢的绿色光影，奎刚选择阿塔鲁剑式时，杜库虽不乐意，但依旧在训练室以马卡什多次迎战，场景与今日竟出奇相似。

两柄光剑在从前与现在数次冲对方抬起，劈下，挥砍，杜库熟悉奎刚的每个连招，每次步伐，杜库清楚于奎刚也是一样。

只是当时杜库的剑刃是透着生命原力的清澈蓝色，浸透周身的也不是如今蛮横凶暴的黑暗原力。

他怎能对着他的老徒弟奎刚使出黑暗原力呢？

这个念头甫一出现便刺痛了杜库，让他有了一霎那的失神。这时剑锋直指杜库胸膛，杜库一惊堪堪避过，披风银链一边却应声断裂。来不及以剑锋相迎，杜库一步上前挡住奎刚持剑手腕，同时自己右腕也被奎刚握住。

在这几乎静止的一瞬间，杜库有种想停下的冲动，停止这一切无谓的打斗，把共和国的腐败与绝地的缺陷统统讲给奎刚。在这之后奎刚一定会理解他，和他一起挽救银河系的未来一一

气浪在他们之间炸开，两股相悖原力的冲击波迫使这对昔日师徒各自后退几步。

杜库瞅准空当，积攒原力助推自己向前刺去。杜库已经盘算好了，他知道阿塔鲁对奎刚的体力消耗堪称巨大。只要奎刚接下杜库的全力一击，杜库就有机会借机挑飞奎刚的光剑，就算是逼迫也要让奎刚听完他老师傅的辩解。杜库绝对不想再见第二次奎刚之前看他的那种眼神。

但奎刚收起光剑，摊开双手。赶不及收手了，杜库一下子掠过了站立的奎刚，没待站定就听见身后重物仆地的声音。

大惊失色之下，杜库跌跌撞撞地转身，血红的光剑仍然握在手中。沙地上没有奎刚的踪影，只有一堆凌乱的棕色袍子与一柄光剑。

杜库熄灭光剑，放低身子，捡起剑柄，摩挲着剑柄上整齐排列的深槽。这是绝地学徒奎刚亲手为自己打造的光剑，那时杜库带奎刚去伊冷矿洞挑选水晶，还意外惊醒了凶恶的本土生物，二人不得已背靠背与这些利爪尖牙的动物作起战来。

似是想起了什么，杜库忽然丢下剑柄，在旁边的沙地中疯狂摸索了起来。所及之处尽是细腻的黄沙，杜库仍绝望一般的翻找着。终于杜库不再动作，任黄沙安静地顺着指缝漏下。

那条暖棕色的学徒辫，杜库怎么也找不到了。

 

突如其来的冰冷感将杜库唤回了现实。无处不在的黄沙消失无踪，杜库低头看看靴子，竟一尘不染。

四周阴暗的耐钢墙壁提醒了杜库，他是在位于科洛桑工厂区的利莫格工厂中，与他会面的西斯师傅早已离开，杜库独自冥想却进入了幻象。

幻象中奎刚对他的控诉历历在目，奎刚说:

"泰拉纳斯"。

这是杜库的西斯尊号，昭示着他的背叛。背叛总是不期而至......杜库露出一个无力的笑容。

在世人看来，屈从于黑暗，阴谋推翻共和国就是杜库背叛行为的全部。但杜库清楚，他的背叛还有另一面。而这一面太过隐秘，是杜库小心翼翼掩盖好不愿为人知的一面，连他的西斯师傅也无从得知。

杜库咬紧牙关，闭上双眼，让奎刚的形象充斥脑海。杜库曾在全息录像中亲眼见着达斯•摩尔的双头光剑贯穿奎刚的胸膛。

早晚一定会有人为奎刚的死付出代价。

杜库发誓。

**Author's Note:**

> 备注:本文是对我杜库&奎刚cos正片的剧情补充（所以写得我好生头痛啊！）


End file.
